The present invention relates to thermoplastic fluoropolymer compositions for the plenum wire insulation and cable jacketing applications, that show a high time to ignition, a low smoke and heat release when put in contact with a heat source as for example in the Cone Calorimeter (see the ASTM E1354 test).
More in particular the present invention relates to thermoplastic compositions of fluoropolymers of ethylene with tetrafluoroethylene (ETFE) and/or chlorotrifluoroethylene (ECTFE), modified with one or more hydrogenated monomers.
The copolymers of ethylene and a fluorinated monomer such as tetrafluoroethylene (TFE), chlorotrifluoroethylene (CTFE), or both, are known in the art. It is also known the possibility to modify them with fluorinated unsaturated monomers in an amount between 0.1 and 10% by moles. For example we mention the (per)fluoroalkylvinylethers in which the alkyl group has at least two carbon atoms, in particular the perfluoropropylvinylether (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,250). Other possible comonomers have the formula Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2, where Rxe2x80x2 is a perfluoroalkyl or a perfluoroalkoxy-perfluoroalkyl (see EP 185,241, EP 185, 242)
The above mentioned ETFE and ECTFE copolymers non modified with fluoroolefins have poor affinity with hydrogenated substances, these being polymers or high molecular weight compounds (for example plasticizers).
In EP 728,776 a special fluoroolefin able to copolymerize with fluorinated olefins giving for example a modified ETFE, is disclosed. This polymer shows good affinity with hydrogenated polymers, in particular with aromatic polyesters.
In general the syntheses of special fluoroolefins are complex and therefore they are used as comonomers in ethylene fluoropolymers only when high performances are required. For example good chemical resistance combined with excellent mechanical properties at high temperatures (150xc2x0-200xc2x0 C.).
The preparation of fluoropolymers blended with one or more plasticizers to make the fluoropolymers flexible and usable in the cable industry has a particular industrial interest. These polymers must be characterized by the absence of the whitening phenomenon when the cable is bended.
The whitening effect must be avoided because it visually represents the plastic deformation of the material, and due to this it cannot recover the initial state. The electrical properties required for this material are fully satisfied by the ECTFE which unfortunately has a high elastic modulus at room temperature, in general higher than 1500 MPa and therefore it is not flexible.
In addition the ECTFE has a stress-strain curve at room temperature characterized by a necking at yield that makes it sensitive to the whitening effect on the bended cable. The elastic modulus of ECTFE can be lowered by adding plasticizers, but in any case the material suffers of the whitening effect.
The Applicant, in order to overcome this problem, as disclosed in EP 866,079, has proposed the use of ETFE or ECTFE type fluoropolymers modified with hydrogenated monomers blended with plasticizers, having high flexibility and that do not show the whitening phenomenon.
However for safety reasons these flexible cables must show a high time to ignition, a low smoke and heat release when put in contact with a heat source, as for example in the Cone Calorimeter (see the ASTM E1354 test).
Unfortunately the presence of plasticizers increases the smoke and heat release.
The Applicant has found that when using fire retardants in the polymers compounded with plasticizers, it is possible to obtain flexible compositions having the following combination of properties:
good mechanical properties,
absence of the whitening effect,
decrease of smoke and heat release when tested in a Cone Calorimeter according to the ASTM E1354 test.
An object of the present invention is a composition comprising:
I) ETFE or ECTFE fluoropolymers modified with hydrogenated monomers;
II) one or more hydrogenated plasticizers;
III) one or more inorganic fire retardants;
IV) optionally other ingredients such as fillers, smoke retarders, intumescent agents, pigments, lubricants, organic fire retardants and thermal stabilizers.
More in particular the component I) of the compositions of the invention is a copolymer formed of:
(a) from 10 to 70%, preferably from 35 to 55%, by moles of ethylene,
(b) from 30 to 90%, preferably from 45 to 65%, by moles of a fluorinated monomer selected from tetrafluoroethylene, chlorotrifluoroethylene, or mixtures thereof,
(c) from 0.1 to 30%, preferably from 1 to 15%, by moles of a hydrogenated monomer of formula:
CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
where R1=xe2x80x94OR2, xe2x80x94(O)tCO(O)pR2 wherein t and p are integers equal to 0 or 1 and R2 is a hydrogenated radical from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, C1-C20, linear and/or branched alkyl radical, or cycloalkylic radical, or R2 is H. The R2 radical can optionally contain: heteroatoms preferably O, N; halogens preferably Cl; one or more functional groups, preferably selected from OH, COOH, epoxide, ester and ether; and double bonds. The above mentioned n is an integer in the range 0-10.
Preferably R2 is an alkyl radical from 1 to 10 carbon atoms optionally containing one or more hydroxy functional groups, n is an integer in the range 0-5.
The preferred comonomers (c) are for example selected from the following classes:
1) Acrylic monomers of formula:
CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R2
wherein R2 has the aforesaid meaning.
For example ethylacrylate, n-butylacrylate, acrylic acid, hydroxyethylacrylate, hydroxypropylacrylate, (hydroxy)ethylhexylacrylate, etc., can be mentioned.
2) Vinylether monomers of formula:
CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R2
wherein R2 has the aforesaid meaning.
For example propylvinylether, cyclohexylvinylether, vinyl-4-hydroxybutylether, etc., can be mentioned.
3) Vinyl monomers of the carboxylic acid of formula:
CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R2
wherein R2 has the aforesaid meaning.
For example vinyl-acetate, vinylpropionate, vinyl-2-ethylhexanoate, etc., can be mentioned.
4) Unsaturated carboxylic acid of formula:
CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94COOH
wherein n has the aforesaid meaning. For instance vinylacetic acid, etc.
The most preferred monomer of formula (I) is n-butyl acrylate.
Components II) are hydrogenated plasticizers well known in the art and used in the hydrogenated (co)polymers, from 1 to 20% by weight, preferably from 5 to 10% by weight referred to the total weight of the composition.
Examples of plasticizers, not limitative for the present invention, are: 2-ethylhexyldiphenylphosphate, neopentyl glycoldibenzoate, tricresylphosphate, tetrabromophtalate ester, tri-n-hexyl-trimellitate, ethylene glycol monostearate, acetyltri-n-hexyl citrate; preferably acetyltri-n-butyl citrate (Citroflex(copyright) A4), tributyl trimellitate and tri-n-hexyltrimellitate.
Components III) are the inorganic fire retardants used in amounts from 0.2 to 35% by weight, preferably from 1 to 15% by weight, referred to the total weight of the composition.
The fire retardants are well known in the art of hydrogenated (co)polymers. We can mention for example: inorganic phosphates (for example, ammonium phosphate), metal oxides (for example, aluminum oxide, aluminum oxide trihydrate, antimony oxides, molybdenum oxide), tin oxalates, boron compounds (for example, borax, zinc borate, Firebrake(copyright) ZB), metal hydroxide (for example, magnesium hydroxide, or hydroxide mixture such as Zn(OH)2 and Sn(OH)4 e.g. ZnSn(OH)6).
Components IV) are used in amounts from 0.1 to 15% by weight, preferably from 0.5 to 5% by weight, referred to the total weight of the composition.
The optional ingredients are fillers (for example, polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), silicates, mica, metal oxide coated mica, mica blended with metal oxides), smoke retarders, lubricants, pigments, organic fire retardants (for example, halogenated compounds as chloroparaffins, brominated polyesters, brominated epoxy oligomers); intumescent agents and thermal stabilizers as, for example, Irganox(copyright) 1010.
Furthermore the Applicant has surprisingly found that the use of inorganic fire retardants treated with dispersing agents with respect to the simple addition of inorganic fire retardants to the plasticized ETFE or ECTFE fluoropolymer type modified with hydrogenated monomers, leads to a further unexpected increase of the time to ignition and to a further substantial decrease of smoke and heat release according to the ASTM E1354 test run in a Cone Calorimeter.
Therefore a further object of the present invention is the use of inorganic fire retardants treated with dispersing agents as hereinafter described.
The inorganic fire retardants are treated with dispersing agents in amounts ranging from 0.01 to 10% by weight, more preferably from 0.1 to 5% by weight.
Optionally, the inorganic components IV) of the composition can be treated with dispersing agents in an amount ranging from 0.01 to 10% by weight, more preferably from 0.1 to 5% by weight. For example fillers (e.g. mica) treated together with the fire retardants or singly with dispersing agents.
The dispersing agents according to the present invention are those known in the art to disperse fillers and that satisfy one of the following tests:
Test 1: any substance able to disperse inorganic fillers like silica, for example cristobalite, having at least 95% of the particles with average diameter of 2 xcexcm, in solvents like methyl methacrylate. A dispersion is a system in which the particles of the filler are dispersed in the solvent or easily redispersable after segregation;
Test 2: any substance able to homogeneously disperse the inorganic fire retardants and/or the inorganic components IV) in another solid phase of known particle size distribution. The degree of dispersion, can be estimated by a visual analysis of a tablet of the dispersion using a coloured solid matrix.
The preferred dispersing agents according to the present invention have formula:
(R3)4-mA(X)mxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
wherein m is an integer from 1 to 3, A is Si or Ti or Zr and X is a hydrolyzable group, R3 is an oligomer of hydrogenated monomers or a C1-C15 alkyl and/or aryl radical. The R3 radical can contain: unsaturations; one or more heteroatoms selected from: O, N, S, or halogens such as Cl; functional groups such as amine, epoxide, thio group xe2x80x94SH, hydroxide, carboxyl and carboxylate.
Among these, the preferred dispersing agents, in a monomeric or oligomeric form, are those wherein m is 2 or 3; X is a hydrolyzable group where X is preferably an alkoxy group OR4 in which R4 is a C1-C5 linear or branched alkyl radical, preferably R4 is methyl or ethyl; R3 and A are as above defined. Preferably A is Si and/or Ti. When A is equal to Si preferably m=3 and R4 is methyl or ethyl.
For example we can mention: vinyltriethoxysilane, 3-aminopropyltriethoxysilane, 3-chloroisobutyltriethoxysilane, 3-mercaptopropyltriethoxysilane, octyltriethoxysilane, bisacetylacetonate diisopropoxytitanate.
As examples of oligomeric form of dispersing agents according to the formula (II) we can mention those of silane A-174. In the case R3 is formed by hydrogenated monomers, we can mention, for example, the acrylic acid esters.
The addition of the dispersing agents to the inorganic fire retardants and to the inorganic component IV) is preferably carried out at room temperature and followed by a thermal treatment at about 100xc2x0 C. for one or more hours. The water required for the hydrolysis of the dispersing agents comes from the reaction medium and/or from the solution containing one or more dispersing agents, or from the environment.
The following examples are given for illustrative purposes but are not limitative of the present invention.
In Table 1 the tests have been carried out according to the ASTM E1354 method for the time to ignition; heat and visible smoke release rates for materials and products using an Oxygen Consumption Calorimeter; Radiant Heat Flux 90 Kw/m2; sample weight 50 g; horizontal sample direction.